5 times Dwalin called Ori lad
by Dean-Dwarfchester
Summary: And the one time he called him by his name. Fill for a promp on the hobbit kink meme. Enjoy and comment, lovelies!


"That sword is too heavy for you, put it down, lad"

Ori rolled his eyes at Dwalin. He knew the damn sword was too big for his still dwarfling strength, but he only liked lifting it to make his elder annoyed and reprimand him, he really had no interest for weapons at all. Having Dwalin paying attention to him even if it was only to quarrel him always made Ori's day, but he really didn't appreciate Dwalin calling him lad. He was younger than Dwalin, for about 80 or more years, but that could hardly be considered enough to be called a lad, and the name made Ori feel like a small child to the eyes of Dwalin. Ever since his first few beards had appeared, Ori wanted the older dwarf to see him as his equal, if not in age, at least in mind.  
Though, probably, being only 45, Ori was still a tad too young for Dwalin to notice him in a different way than just like a kid caught in mischief, so all the small boy could do for now, was to lift heavy axes and swords when he went to the forges to "visit his brother Nori" and wait for Dwalin to gently take them away from him.

"If you want, I can make an aluminium sword for you, those are not too heavy, and you could start practicing with Kili" Dwalin's face was covered in soot and smeared with sweat. Ori felt his face blush and he turned away.

"I don't think Dori would like that, Dwalin, small Kili is carefree and they're really too young to start with sword lessons. I will teach Ori to fight with a sword when the time comes"

Ori frowned at his brother. He could make his own decisions already, thank you very much, he didn't need his brothers to mother him and decide when he would be ready to learn to how to wield a sword! Especially not in front of Mister Dwalin.

Dwalin shrugged and muttered something about Thorin teaching young Fili already, and continued hammering the pair of long knives he was making.

_perhaps if he taught me how to fight, he'd see me as a grown dwarf_thought little Ori.

He waited until Nori left to the water tanks to cool the hair clasp he was working on and approached Dwalin.

"Mister Dwalin? I would very much appreciate that you crafted a sword for me, and, if I'm not taking advantage of your kindness, that you gave me sword lessons." Ori said this as quickly as his shaky voice let him. He frowned at himself internally. He was acting like a child!

Dwalin blinked at him a couple of times looking confused before shaking his head and smiling.

"It would be my pleasure, lad"

Blasted smith!

**Fighting Lessons**

"Never turn your eyes down, lad!" Dwalin would always yell this at Ori, and even if he hated the name, he missed it.

Ori had tried, for a whole year, to learn how to use a sword. He had been in the men village with Fili and Kili buying fabric for the Lady Dis when the gruff dwarf tapped him in the back. Ori's smile was so immensely happy Dwalin's heart fluttered.

"Here, as promised" he gave Ori something long wrapped in a greasy cloth.

Ori unwrapped it. It was the sword Dwalin had offered to make for him. Normally, aluminium swords for the youngest dwarves were basically the blade and the handle, nothing too fancy, for they would use this for barely a couple of years before they were strong and good enough to carry a heavier one. But this sword was beautifully made. It had carvings with the form of petals scattered along the blade, and Ori's name in Cirth had been written in silver across the handle, with a single emerald encrusted in the middle of it. Dwalin had invested a lot of time in the making of this sword and Ori's heart skipped a beat.  
The sword was perfect, even Fili and Kili had said so, and Ori couldn't wait to start his lessons.  
And when he did, he couldn't wait to end them.  
Even if he got to spend a lot of time with Dwalin, he found out (more like he reaffirmed) that he had not been born for arts of war and battle. While reading books about them was one of his favourite hobbies, practicing how to duck and strike made him feel like he was choking. Dwalin was very patient, always making Ori pick his sword up and try again. He would never be as good as Dwalin! The man had had already years of practice and even had been in a battle, besides he was obviously made to fight and kill, but Ori wasn't. He liked the other side of life, in which words were the weapons and the only things you bled.

"What is the matter with you?" asked Nori. Ori was sure a shy, introvert dwarf, but he was cheerful nevertheless, and at that moment, he looked as if he had seen his favourite book be slain in front of him.

"Nothing" said Ori and winced as he let himself fall on his small chair in his and his brother's small house. He had bruises all across his body.

"I told you I would teach when I saw it fit, but would you listen? No! Now pay the price for choosing your crush over your brother!" Nori's tone was teasing as his little brother flushed furiously.

"Stop it, Nori, I don't have a crush on Mister Dwalin! I just, want him to notice how mature I am!" he said with a pout. Well, Dwalin wasn't here to see that.  
Nori chuckled

"I'll call Dori, some of those bruises will need tending" Ori moaned. Dori was going to throw such a fuss! Nori might find it funny that Ori had started taking the fighting lessons, but Dori had been hysterical about it.

"See! I told you so, Ori, you are too young and fragile to start with this yet, and that man is a full warrior, I'm sure he means no harm, but he can't help to be brusque! It's not like we're going on a war anytime soon, nobody would think less of you, for Mahal!"

_Dwalin would_, thought Ori sadly. He would never take Ori seriously. Dwalin was just trying to help, Ori knew as much, but he couldn't help to think the warrior found Ori's stammering and falling amusing.  
So he decided he would thank Dwalin for his help and patience and stop with the lessons. He'd find some other way to spen time with the dwarf.

He walked to the warrior's home and knocked shyly on the door. When it opened, it revealed not Dwalin, but his older brother Balin.

"Oh-ho! Good evening, Ori! To what do I owe the honour?" asked the old dwarf with a kind face.

"Hello Master Balin, is Mister Dwalin at home?"

"I'm afraid not, young one, he was summoned by our prince a couple last night, they left towards Rohan in search of better paid work, we are running short of it here."

"Oh" Ori felt really disappointed. He hadn't been able to say good bye and wish good luck to his friend, and when they left on trips like those, it took them years to come back.

"Hello Ori!" Fili and Kili were in the house as well.

"Mother is making clothes for the men and women of the village, their wine festival is coming nearer and it's a chance for good money!" Explained Kili at Ori's questioning look.

"Yes, and she said we don't let her work without getting into trouble, so he asked Master Balin to take care of us." said Fili, shrugging and rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Ori?"

"I came to thank Mister Dwalin for trying to teach me how to use a sword, and to tell him I won't continue with the lessons"

"Why not!?"

"Well, I seem to be better at bruising than at causing another's bruises, I don't want Mister Dwalin to be wasting his time"

"Ori, my boy, I assure you my brother has never missed doing anything to teach you, and if you are not good at it, he never complains of it. You just have to be patient" said Balin, ever kindly and with a reassuring smile.

But Ori knew he was wasting his professor's time, and that Dwalin could be teaching better and tougher dwarves instead, ones that could make him proud of his students.  
But not calm, weak Ori.

Fili an Kili looked troubled at this.

"We could teach you, if you'd like"

"Yes, and that way, when Mister Dwalin comes back, you'll surprise him."

The brothers smiled twin mischivieous yet honest smiles, and while Ori thought it was actually a good idea, he couldn't help the fear in his stomach as well.

**Dwalin comes back, Ori is a grown dwarf.**

Dwalin came back 9 years later, only to find out that certain student of his was gone on the same mission himself had gone those years ago. The brothers Ri had been commissioned by Balin along with another half a dozen of dwarves to go the men villages south from the Blue Mountains to earn money for Durin's Day.  
Dwalin did not really have clear why he felt his stomach sink at the news. He had always been fond of the lad, something about his innocence, one not even Fili and Kili had, and they were pretty young too, and the always curious glint in his eye, made Dwalin soften and believe there was still a future to fight for, not to mention the lad's complete lack of malice and sword skills. He knew Ori would never learn more than the very basics of sword wielding, but he liked to be in company of the young dwarf, so he had insisted on continuing the lessons. Until Thorin had been charming enough to drag him towards Rohan. They had gotten enough money, alright, but he had missed the younger dwarf's growth.

Dwalin and Ori couldn't see each other again for the next long 10 years. Ori came back before the end of that year, but only to drop off the money they had earned and left again. Next time, some 4 years later, he didn't come back, but stayed at the village with Dori, work was going great, and Nori had been the one who traveled to drop the money. Next time Dwalin was gone again. Ori had grown a lot in those years, leaving the small naive child behind, and while he didn't know how to properly fight with a sword (Fili and Kili trying to teach him had ended in disaster and several hens somehow had ended in Lady Dis's clothing) he knew he would be able to surprise his friend with how much of a grown dwarf he was now.

In the time he had been gone, Dori had taught him Khuzdul and Cirth, leaving battle lessons in peace. Ori also found out he was quite good at drawing all that he saw, or wanted to see. He realised this one night, when his brothers were asleep already, he had been in his bed rolling restlessly and not being able to get to sleep. He had, very careful not to wake Nori and Dori, sat himself on the table with a candle and his quill and parchment. He was dazed by tiredness, but still sleep wouldn't come, so half consciously he started drawing without knowing what it was. It didn't surprise him to see it was his warrior friend smiling to him from the parchment. Ori missed Dwalin so much. Not only because he was kind, but because he missed the stories of Erebor he would tell Ori, with gleaming eyes, or how the bright orbs softened every time he was with Ori. He even missed the stupid "lad". Ori was older now, and he knew perfectly that he wasn't only seeking to be considered mature by the older dwarf just because. No, he wanted to be seen as mature enough to be considered a friend by Dwalin, a partner. He knew he liked Dwalin, with his tough frame and his passion for everything he did, and those fond smiles he gave Ori that made his heart flutter. Dwalin was a handsome dwarf, but also he was perfect in the inside.

But he knew he'd probably never have a chance! For one, Ori didn't know if Dwalin would like his company over one of a lass, and also, he was sure convincing Dori and Nori of his affections for the warrior was going to be close to impossible, and, well, he knew Dwalin would never choose him, with so many excellent warriors around him. He would have to settle with being his friend, and that he would be.  
When they finally got back, Ori was about to come of age.

"Mister Dwalin!" he ran towards Dwalin who was sweaty and dirty working at the forges.

"My lad!" He said smiling.

He had missed that, but hated it as soon as it escaped Dwalin's lips. The young dwarf had much more beard now, and even a pair of plaits on each side of his face! He didn't look like the small dwarf he was when Dwalin last saw him, though he still bore the same innocent curiousness. Last time, he had been still very young, and Dwalin had the same affection for him than for Fili and Kili, though he found him cuter. But now, he was close to being an adult and maturity had certainly added several attractive features to his soft face. Okay, Dwalin found his former student very handsome.  
But he knew it was useless to try anything with the young lad. For one, his brothers would yell to the air if Dwalin tried anything, and Dwalin wasn't sure if his small friend would agree to be courted by a male.  
But Dwalin could try couldn't he? Until it was stated otherwise, Dwalin would try to find out if the lad would like to be with him.

"How's the sword lessons going?"

"Oh, not so well I'm afraid" Ori blushed, and it made Dwalin blush himself "I tried to get better for before you came back, but it was horrible. Although, I have learned Cirth, and am very good at it! I'm thinking of becoming a scribe, Mister Dwalin, and maybe write about your great adventures and epic battles!" said he enthusiastically.  
Dwalin smiled at him and nodded. A scribe. Of course, the little one had always showed a passion for books and words very few dwarves showed. He was unique in every way, and Dwalin was completely enraptuted by that. He would have to go to the library and read a book or two, if he wanted his friend to never get bored of him or think that he was too ignorant. He would do anything for the precious dwarf to want him.

**Reading and realising.**

The only problem had been that the one he was going to read for was a scribe apprentice in the library, where the books are kept.

Dwalin had been sneaky enough and left the forges without any of his annoying fellow smiths noticing, and walked quickly towards the books hall. There, after apologizing to the few dwarves reading for stepping in grunting too loud, he stood for a while shifting awkwardly. He wasn't sure what kind of book he'd read. He knew nothing of books, besides from the ones Balin would read to him when he was small, from battles and warriors of old. He considered for a bit, and decided he would look for books of the same kind, only a tad more serious than the fairy tales his brother read to him. He walked towards an aisle, only to realize he didn't know in which aisle he was supposed to look. He glanced looking for someone to help him, but there was no one there. He walked from one aisle to another, and all kinds of weird titles jumped to him, but none about wars. He was starting to grow desperate, and when he snapped, it was with a loud growl.

"Mister Dwalin!"

Dwalin stumbled at the mention of his name and tripped over a pile of books lying murderously on the floor behind him. He fell down with a loud thud and groaned.

"Mister Dwalin!Oh, are you alright?!" The wide-eyed dwarf looked alarmed. He leaned over Dwalin to check on his friend, before blushing and pulling himself up.

"I'm ok, lad"

Ori rolled his eyes again. Who was the one on the floor, the full grown warrior, or the lad? He helped the gruff dwarf stand up.

"Pray, what are you doing here, Mister Dwalin?" Ori was very curious. He never thought Dwalin liked books, let alone coming to the library! Why hadn't he told Ori, he would be ever so happy to welcome him in every time he came in himself.

"Errrr-I, am, looking for a book"

"Of course you are! What kind of book would you like?"

"Um, one, about wars?"

"Oh, a history book then, sure, come with me, Mister Dwalin"

Ori looked so secure. Dwalin smiled and followed his friend. He hadn't known this place was so huge. Ori was leading him through aisles after aisles of big, heavy looking books and parchments and maps. They finally stopped in front of a big shelf with many large books.

"Here they are, all these books are about crucial wars and battles of long ago, they explain why they happened and they name the commanders and most important warriors who fought in them." Ori smiled dreamily.

"Thank you, lad"

"May I ask, why are you interested in reading a book like these? I never saw you come here before Mister Dwalin?" asked Ori hotly.

"I wanted to read, that's all"

"But why? What drove you to do it?"

_You._ But Dwalin couldn't say that, not yet.

"I wanted to read a book so that I can have something to talk about with someone without boring him, he's very important and dear to me"

Ori's heart sank. Dwalin wanted to entertain someone? And he was actually going to read to manage it? His lower lip quivered a little.

"Oh, very good Mister Dwalin, I hope he enjoys your chats."

He turned very quickly and left to his small chamber in the library, where he kept all his drawings of a rough hand holding a soft one, of loving smiles and gentle looks for him, from Dwalin. He felt awful! Dwalin had already found someone, surely a dwarf as tough as him, who he could share game battles with. Ori cried, for how long, he didn't know, but when he went out his chamber, the library was deserted.

Dwalin watched as the small scribe apprentice stormed away. What had Dwalin said? He hadn't lied, he did want to read so that the young dwarf didn't get bored, and he was very dear to Dwalin. His friend had looked so distressed at what Dwalin had said that he just let him leave.  
He swallowed the guilt (why did he feel guilt was beyond him) and sat on a small couch with a fireplace lighting it, opened his book and started reading. It was a soothing activity, if very calm and uneventful, but once he sttled into a good rhythm, Dwalin found himself unable to stop reading. He learned so much about the ways of battle of other races, and the ones that had determined a turning point in the history of Middle-earth. He actually felt for the difficulties Elves had oftenly found themselves in, and of all the things that had been taken away from the creatures of Arda.

When his eyes were sore due to the lack of light, the fire was dying out, he closed his third book and stood up. The place was lonely and dark. He sighed and put the books away on a shelf and left towards the exit. He'd try to cheer his little friend tomorrow.

Ori avoided Dwalin the next months. It wasn't difficult. Dwalin had much work to do at the forges, after Fili and Kili had lost axes and swords. Thorin had wanted them to make new and better ones, but as they were not good at smithing, Dwalin had been the one in charge of it, with the boys as his apprentices. So Ori could be left in peace in the library, writing and making research. Dwalin would go in sometime, and Ori would sneak awa, so the older Dwarf could only pick more books and take them home.  
Ori was heart broken. He thought he could have been ok with being Dwalin's friend and with him finding a more suitable dwarf, but he never thought it would hurt this much when it happened.

"Lad, a word?"

Ori jumped at the growl Dwalin's voice was. He was so tired he hadn't seen Dwalin coming in, so he could only nod and follow Dwalin to Ori's chambers.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't"

"Yes you have, please tell me."

Ori was sure Dwalin had never asked something please. And he was looking at Ori with eyes so desperate for the reason that the young scribe could only oblige.

"I'm sorry Mister Dwalin, for what I am about to say, I don't want to put you in an awkward position, and I would understand if you decided to stop being my friend after this. When you told me your reason for reading, I couldn't help to feel devastated because that reason was meant for a dwarf who is not me. Your affections and care are directed to some dwarf other than me, and that makes me extremely miserable. Forgive me."

Ori had always been good with words, and he tried to make these as diplomatic as he could, trying to make the other dwarf feel as less uncomfortable as he could. He expected Dwalin to turn and leave and to go on with his calm life.

What he did not expected were the demanding lips on his.

Dwalin's mouth was ravishing his, and the kiss was just as Ori had hoped and imagined it to be. Passionate, wild, rough, and oh so gentle despite everything. Just like Dwalin.

He kissed back when he came back to his senses.

Dwalin moaned into his mouth. This couldn't be happening! He had dreamed of it, sometimes it had been so real it ached, but he never thought he would actually have his small dwarf claiming his kisses.

When they broke apart, they were both flushed and panting, their arms around each other.

"Mister Dwalin, did-did you mean me?"

"But of course, lad!"

Ugh.

**Ori.**

The library was a very private place and they'd meet there to kiss and snuggle. Dwalin tried nothing else, dwarves are very traditional, and until they were married, they wouldn't succumb to desire. Not too much, anyways.

While Dwalin had crafted already a bonding ring for his young dwarf, he had not the chance to give it to him for a good ten more years. He had gone on more trips with Thorin, and the scribe had left sometimes with his brothers as well. These two knew nothing of their long term courting, though Balin did. They had both decided they'd tell Nori and Dori when Dwalin came back, and he'd give his lover a surprise in the form of a diamond ring.

Two nights after he came back, he was outside their house shaking.

_Oh, Aulë_

He pulled himself together and knocked.

"Good evening, Mister Dwalin. Can I help you?" asked Nori after opening the door.

"Good evening, Nori, I would like to request a talk with you and your brothers, if you wouldn't mind."

"This late? It must be urgent then, my friend"

"It is. Can I come in?"

Nori nodded and stepped aside. Dwalin walked inside with his chin up.  
Dori turned up from the beads he was working on and smiled politely.

"Mister Dwalin, welcome, what can we do you for?"

"He wants to talk to us and to Ori, Dori"

"Oh?"

"It is a matter I would like to discuss with the young one here, as well, Master Dori."

Dwalin was talking more confidently than he felt. He was a fierce warrior, but older brothers weren't bonds you could just ignore and go careless of. Dori frowned, but when Dwalin gave no further explanation, he called his youngest brother down.

Ori ran down and smiled excitedly when he saw Dwalin, but his smile faded after he realized what the gruff dwarf was doing in his house. He felt very nervous all of a sudden and actually felt the coulour drain out of his face.

"What is wrong with you, boy? It looks as if you've seen a ghost!" said Dori irritably.

"N-nothing, brother. Good evening Mister Dwalin"

"Good evening lad"

For Aulë. Drop the lad already, Dwalin!  
He didn't know why his lover kept with that blasted name! They had kissed and groped each other for months already! For one, they were lovers, lovers! And two, he could hardly be considered a lad anymore! And he was about to turn 80! Mahal, Dwalin was very annoying.

"Master Dori, Nori, I had come to express the deep affection I have for your youngest brother, and offer all there is in my possession, along with my heart and soul and deepest love, to him, and ask of you to allow me to court him publicly and wed him at the end of the courting. I assure you I shall make him the happiest dwarf, and he will never lack nothing, and love him until the end of my days."

Dori and Nori looked as if they had been struck by a lightning. They were at loss of words for several minutes, in which Dwalin looked from one brother to the other, and Ori shifted nervously frozen in his spot.

Dwalin had come to ask to marry him! He thought he was only here to tell his brother about them, but he had actually asked them to let them marry!

One of his brothers cleared his throat.

"You are serious, Mister Dwalin?"

"Very, I assure you, Nori"

"If you hurt him, boy, what are we to do?" asked Dori menacingly

"Whatever you saw fit, Master Dori, though I can promise I would never hurt him, I love him and could never see him hurt."

"Do you love him, Ori?"

At this question, Ori came back to reality and stared at his star-shaped haired brother. The question alone was pointless and stupid. Of course he loved Dwalin! He loved Dwalin. Happiness spread through him and he giggled like a dwarfling.

"I do, brother!"

"Oh, well, there is nothing we can do, is there Nori? Mister Dwalin, you must promise our little brother will be whole and happy, always!" said Dori, pointing a finger towards the warrior and wearing a honestly scary frown.

"I promise"

"Oh!Mister Dwalin!"

Ori jumped from where he was to Dwalin's arms, and he catched him and attacked him with kisses.

"Ahem, we're sorry, but such a behaviour is not appropriate if you have just asked for our permission to court Ori, Mister Dwalin."  
"Oh, sure, my apologies, Nori"

They asked Dwalin to stay for dinner and he obliged, excitement never leaving him.

The courting process was held publicly and for as long as it had to. Family and friends congratulated him. Fili and Kili teased Dwalin and joked that he was softened by love, to which Dwalin answered by bruising the princes from head to toe in sword lessons and making them carry the forging supplies from all of Dwalin's friends.  
At the end, Dwalin gave his lover the beautiful ring he had made for him and asked him to marry him in the scribe's chambers.

"OF COURSE!" Ori cried and kissed Dwalin.

"Good evening, brotha"

"Balin" grunted Dwalin. His brother was smiling amusedly at him. "What? Why are you smiling that way, brother?"

"Oh, not reason at all, my dear, only the fact that you are blooming" he chuckled.

Balin was so annoying. Dwalin was a warrior, for Mahal's sake, he didn't bloom! He was in love, sure, and wanted to run around the mountains naked while singing a song and handing everyone flowers, but he wasn't one, and he didn't bloom. A few months had gone by and even if times were tougher, they were ready for a nice spirits-lifting wedding.

Dwalin was also nervous to no end. What a big step for a dwarf who had spent so much time alone, between loss and exile, offering his shoulder to others. His young lover was now offering him peace and relief even if he was scarred beyond help. Or at least he thought that, Ori was uique, remember, and that meant he could still surprise the rough warrior every day.

"My friend, I am so happy for you and your betrothed" Thorin smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you friend" Dwalin smiled back. There was something else in Thorin's eyes than happiness, and while Dwalin would love to see just that, after seeing no emotion other than hate in his friend's blue orbs, he couldn't just let it pass. "What is it that is bothering you, Thorin?"

Thorin sighed heavily at the question and dread settled in Dwalin's stomach.

"I'm afraid it pains me to tell you this my friend, seeing you so happy and at ease, but I have met with Gandalf the Grey, a wizard who knew my grandfather in his days, and he had told me that we might have a chance to take back Erebor."

These news should make Dwalin hop with happiness. The thought of his former home like sun light in the darkness inside of his mind. But it wasn't. His little scribe was like the first flutter of light after the last night of battle for Dwalin, and he knew what those words meant. They meant danger, and probably loss, and years away from his love. But he knew his duty, as Thorin's left hand and friend. He'd follow his King, and come back to his One later.

He nodded to Thorin looking down and the regal dwarf left after patting him in the shoulder.

He went to the library and Ori's smile faded the moment he saw his face.

"Dwalin? Love, what is wrong?"  
He motioned towards their chamber and they walked inside.

"Thorin spoke to me. We will go to recover Erebor from the Dragon, lad, I'll be gone for a long time."

Ori's face blushed furiously and rage surged. They were gonna get married! Dwalin was here to tell him the'd, yet again, have to wait! He was telling Ori about a dangerous mission that probably would end wrong! And still, he dared to call him lad!

"I'M NOT A LAD DWALIN!I'M YOUR LOVER, AND AN ADULT, NOT A DWARFLING ANYMORE WHO YOU CAN CALL LAD!SO PLEASE STOP! AND DON'T LOOK AT ME THAT WAY, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT DARN NAME!"

Dwalin stepped back at the fury attack the other was having. He had never seen his lover so angry before, not even when Dwalin had broken his favourite quill.

"I'm sorry" it was all he could form.

The scribe's features softened again and he smiled sadly.

"I'm going with you, Dwalin"

Fear grew inside of his chest. Of course not, he would never let his tender dwarf to go on such a perilous adventure!

"No. Really, you won't be coming with me" he said deadly serious.

"Of course I am, you oaf. I know of the dangers you will face, and though I would never want to think of it, if something was to happen to you that took away from me I would never be able to live. So if something was to happen to you, it better happen to both, that way, we'll be together."

Dwalin knew he was right. If he fell, he'd fall alone, without the love of his life, and going away without him was a dreadful notion for Dwalin. And he wouldn't want to cause such pain to his love, he had promised to spare him of any hurt, after all.

"But you will not get yourself in dangerous situations. All I ask you will do, I know of the evil beyond the lands you know, and how to survive danger. Please, my love, promise you'll always listen."

Ori nodded and kissed his dwarf tenderly and clung to him for dear life. He wasn't scared, not at all, he'd be with Dwalin.  
Dwalin's bright eyes looked deeply into Ori's. He knew, in that moment, Ori's gaze so determined and serious and full of courage, that the lad he loved had turned into a mature grown dwarf, choosing danger over peace for his love, choosing it for and by himself. A life changing decision, and Dwalin couldn't ignore that.

"I love you, Ori"

The younger's heart exploded with happiness. Tears ran down his cheeks and he laughed heartily. He could die, right now, in Dwalin's arms, and still be happy.

"I love you back, Dwalin!"


End file.
